


Snitch

by Chalcedony305



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crying, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Mild Blood, Mirror Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalcedony305/pseuds/Chalcedony305
Summary: I faintly heard Chelsea talking to somebody. Seeing as she was whispering, I made an effort to tune it out. She may have been my best friend, but privacy was privacy.I jumped when I heard the loud closing of the door. It may have been my imagination, but I also thought I heard the clack of the lock. I figured that maybe Chelsea accidentally locked the door out of habit.Three sets of footsteps could be heard approaching. I didn’t see them as threatening until they closed in on me.





	1. Rubi

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me this prompt, but since she doesn’t write hardcore smut, she gave it to me.  
> The girls can look however you wanna imagine them, but all of them are eighteen years old.

 

I hate senior pranks.

Some would call me a killjoy if I said that, but that’s far from it. I loved to have fun. I went to parties, played video games, went rollerskating, y’know, actual  _ good _ fun.

Senior pranks were never fun. Having firecrackers, eggs, and water balloons thrown at you in the midst of a huge riot is anything but fun, especially if you sprain your ankle trying to escape being a target.

Every year, they either wait until all of the students are gathered in the hallways during passing period, or they ring the fire alarm to have everyone gather outside. This year, though, I had caught the culprits. I saw them doing the latter of the two strategies.

Teresa Moore.

Rubi Williams.

Victoria Berman.

Maybe I could have stopped them from pulling the alarm if I didn’t take a picture of them first, but my phone was already in my hand and I acted on instinct. Even though I couldn’t stop them from enacting their senior prank, I could still prevent myself from being a victim of it.

While everyone frantically ran around to avoid the projectiles being thrown from seemingly nowhere, I hurried to the parking lot and hid under the safety of a pick-up truck. It had taken me two failed attempts during my freshman and sophomore year to finally find a solid way to escape the mayhem.

I watched from my narrow perspective as chaos reigned across the school grounds. Fights broke out as overly aggravated people bumped into each other. Screams of those who were hit with firecrackers filled the air. Security and staff members ended up hurting students in the process of trying to help them.

I pulled up my phone and looked at the picture. It was blurry, but you could still see the outfits of the girls.

Today, those fuckers would get expelled.

* * *

“Good game, Esther.”

“Thanks, you were great out there, too.”

I high-fived Chelsea as she made her way towards the door. She was one of the friends that I had made on the soccer team. She was close enough that I even told her about how I planned to rat out the girls who pulled the senior prank. She knew of my distaste for the yearly stunt and agreed with my sentiments, exactly.

I was the last one in the locker room, so I knew to lock up after she left. I was one of the few girls who stayed behind to take a shower. Everyone else just seemed excited to go home and decided to save showering until they were in the comforts of their own bathrooms. I, on the other hand, didn’t mind the little wait. I’d rather wash up in the stale showers than sit in my sweaty clothes during the drive home.

“...she in here?”

“Yeah, got the money?”

I faintly heard Chelsea talking to somebody. Seeing as she was whispering, I made an effort to tune it out. She may have been my best friend, but privacy was privacy.

I jumped when I heard the loud closing of the door. It may have been my imagination, but I also thought I heard the clack of the lock. I figured that maybe Chelsea accidentally locked the door out of habit.

Three sets of footsteps could be heard approaching. I didn’t see them as threatening until they closed in on me.

Rubi, Teresa, and Victoria surrounded my vision.

And no, it wasn’t just my paranoia. Teresa even stepped over the bench in the middle of the aisle just so she could stand on the other side of me, leaving me trapped between the three. Throughout all four years of high school, none of them even knew that I existed. So I knew that there was only one reason for what was happening right now.

“A little birdie told us that you were snitching,” although Victoria smiled, her words were nothing short of malicious “What’s wrong, Esther? You don’t like senior pranks?”

I gulped, trying to swallow my nervousness “What...what are you talking about? Who told you that?”

Beside me, Rubi chuckled as if I had said something stupid “We don’t rat out people like you do.”

Teresa’s hand opened before me “Can I see your phone?”

The question was so out of left field that it took me a moment to realize what she was asking.

“What? It’s not like you’ve got anything private on your phone, do you?” teased Teresa with a bit of impatience “Something you wouldn’t want anyone else to see?”

My blood ran cold. They knew. They  _ knew _ I took the picture. They knew I planned to report them. Does that mean Chelsea…?

“Y’know, it’s not nice to take pictures of people without their permission,” said Victoria “In fact, it’s almost perverted. Have you ever heard of voyeurism?”

Victoria then leaned into my face, placing one knee on the bench between us for leverage “How would you like it if someone took embarrassing pictures of you?” she whispered.

I gasped as my towel was snatched away from my body, leaving me completely naked in front of these fully dressed girls. All three of them laughed as I desperately tried to cover myself.

Rubi tauntingly waved my towel behind her as Teresa reached into my open locker. I was so distracted by Rubi that I didn’t notice the other taking my cellphone out of my purse.

“Ooh, not good Esther...”

When I turned around, Teresa was looking at my phone. She didn’t even have to turn it around for me to know what was on the screen.

“It’s bad enough you’re a snitch and a voyeur, but you’re also a liar,” she sneered.

I shook my head. I didn’t like where this was going, at all “I’ll delete the picture and forget this ever happened,” my voice wobbled as I nervously reached out to the phone.

Teresa simply moved the phone away and deleted it, herself. I could tell from the beeping sound my phone made.

“That ain’t enough,” she said “Bad girls like you need to be taught a lesson.”

I gasped as I heard the sound of my camera flash. Once I heard it twice more, I had realized that Rubi and Victoria were also taking pictures of me.

Teresa laughed “I know a bunch of horny boys that would love to see these,” her eyebrows raised at my phone “Is that an Instagram app I see? Looks like you could post these, yourself…”

Without thinking, I lunged at her, but that only caused all three of the girls to start wrestling me down. My attempts at fighting back were heavily weakened by the fact that I was naked. All they had to do was dig their nails into my bare skin and I would be momentarily stunned. I even screamed when one of them squeezed my breast.

In the end, Teresa and Victoria held me over Rubi’s lap by my arms and legs. The position was so humiliating, having my ass in Victoria’s face while my breasts were flush against Rubi’s leg. I felt my entire body prickle with heat.

I kicked, flailed, and shouted, but then squealed when I felt her hand slap across my backside.

“Shut your goddamn mouth,” she punctuated her scolding by pressing her finger against my womanhood.

My mind went blank for a moment as I couldn’t believe what was happening, where she was touching me. Even if this was a joke, it was well beyond too far. Beating me up would have been one thing. Exposing me for humiliation was another thing. But being violated was unthinkable.

I wanted to scream for help, but I couldn’t find the strength. Rubi’s attempt at penetration in order to silence me left me fearful of what she would do next if I did cry out again. I could only whimper pitifully as she tried to push her way in.

The resistance must have annoyed her, because after a moment, she sighed and began massaging my pussy. I felt sick and disgusted. My body trembled in both fear and reluctant arousal. I hated my body for reacting the way it did, especially when Rubi began teasing my clit.

“No...Stop!” Another harsh slap crashed across my ass, leaving my skin feeling like it was on fire.

Rubi’s other hand violently gripped my neck “I told you to keep your mouth shut,” she growled.

I whimpered as she continued to play with my sex. I closed my eyes, hoping that I could block out the event. Even when I felt myself getting wet, I tried to ignore it. When Rubi’s finger dipped in my juices and swirled it around, I tried to imagine myself at home, watching television. But instead, I squirmed in disgust.

When Rubi’s finger finally plunged all the way inside of me, my eyes snapped open and I gave a trembling gasp. I nearly screamed, but I caught myself just in time. Rubi must have sensed this, too, because her grip on my throat tightened.

“Good girl…” she cooed “You’ll need to save that screaming for later.”

I whimpered. No matter how slick I was, the intrusion still made my thighs tremble. Each pump of her finger felt indescribably overwhelming. I couldn’t pinpoint a single sensation. There was some pain, some pleasure, and a lot of overall discomfort.

“Ah...ow...ouch...ah…” my whimpers mingled with the sounds of squelching. I was aware that they could see my trembling sex, but at this point, I couldn’t feel embarrassment. I could only feel helplessness and desperation for this ordeal to end.

“Ah, ah, ahh!!” I suddenly screeched when Rubi pushed a second finger inside of me.

I arched my back in a poor attempt to pull away from the fingers, but Rubi roughly pushed me down with an annoyed “Teresa, shut her up for me.”

The woman holding my arms punched me in the face. For a moment, the intense pain of my jaw clicking overrode the feeling of my hymen being stretched. I was actually distracted by the heat in my face as it swelled up during what felt like five minutes, keeping me quiet as the girls wished.

“Ugh, gross,” Rubi’s fingers suddenly retracted from my pussy, giving me instant relief “I’ve got blood all over my fingers.”

I could feel her wipe the residue on my back. A shiver ran down my spine as I realized that the warm liquid sticking to my inner thighs most likely didn’t consist only of my juices. I sighed, thinking that the nightmare was over.

“Move her to the floor,” Rubi requested “Have her kneeling.”

Just then, all of my hopes were shattered.

Teresa helped position me as Victoria sat on my legs and pinned my arms behind my back.

Rubi slid her leggings down to her ankles, and a visible wet spot could be seen on the crotch of her panties.

“Bite…” she then thumbed the waistband of her panties “...and I’ll tear up that pretty little cunt even more.”

I quaked at the idea of experiencing that horrible pain again.

Rubi pulled my head between her thighs, after having pulled down her panties. The familiar scent of a woman’s lust flooded into my nose as it lightly brushed against her mound. I was almost in shock by how wet she was. I hadn’t even touched her, and yet she had gotten so aroused from fingering me, and possibly even from hurting me.

“C’mon, snitch, there’s nowhere to run,” taunted Rubi “Unless, you  _ liked _ being fucked like that. Heh, well we brought something much bigger than a finger to take care of that.”

At that, I frightfully stuck out my tongue and began to lick the flesh before me. Although I was reluctant, I wasted no time performing the task. If Rubi could be that brutal with two fingers, I couldn’t even imagine what they could do with an actual dildo.

The taste was just as I had imagined: salty, but not disgustingly so. Not having experience, I blindly flicked my tongue across her labia, praying that I could get this over with and just be tossed away.

“God you’re bad at this…” I heard Rubi mutter “Zig-zag, okay? Then circle the clit.”

I didn’t even question what she meant. She sounded impatient and I didn’t want to see what would happen if I wasted her time.

I did exactly as told and hoped that it would satisfy her. I was almost startled when I suddenly heard her moan out of nowhere. Her hips angled up towards me as her pussy pressed against my mouth. I kept going, somewhat scared of her.

“That’s it…” Rubi breathes “Go on and kiss it, Esther.”

My breath hitches a bit at the heated request, but I do as requested. This is perverted, I thought. This is sick. The things I was doing with my mouth were absolutely horrid. What would my friends think of me after they saw those pictures? How would my parents and teachers look at me if I told them what had happened?

They would be disgusted, and rightfully so. I had been used like a cheap whore, violated and ruined. They would never be able to look at me the same way again. I would be known as that girl who was defiled by three girls in the locker room.

My eyes burned as hot tears blurred my vision. With Victoria holding my hands, I couldn’t reach up to wipe them away. I just had to deal with them building up and pooling onto my cheeks.

Rubi looked down at me with a laugh “You’re crying already? You didn’t even make me cum yet,” with that, she squeezed her thighs against my face, holding me fast.

Teresa leaned over her shoulder with an entranced gaze in her eyes “That’s a good look for you: on your knees crying like a little bitch.”

She snapped another few pictures of me, getting close to my face so that Rubi and Victoria were clear from the shot.

My movements became shaky from the sobs that wanted to come forth. It was getting harder for me to keep my mouth open and my tongue moving, but Rubi’s thighs were there to remind me of my purpose.

“Hey, keep up,” she said.

Though, it wasn’t enough. I just didn’t have the energy. The more I sank into my despair, the harder it was for me to bare it. Eventually, my lips pressed together and I fell against Rubi’s crotch, my eyes screwed shut in anguish.

In an instant, Rubi lifted my head up by the chin and slapped me hard.

“Stop…! Fucking…! Around…!” She punctuated each word with another slap. The brief pause between each one somehow made the pain last longer. I could tell that she couldn’t do it in quick succession like they love to do in cartoons. In reality, the impact hurt her hand just as much as it hurt my face. At least, that’s what I could tell from her scarlet red palm.

Though, I knew that pain didn’t compare to the nauseating dizziness I felt from having my head whipped around three times. Nor did it compare to the dull ache in my neck and jaw.

Rubi looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to finish pleasing her, but I couldn’t do it. Miserable wails leaped from my throat as rivers of tears ran down my stinging cheeks. I just couldn’t understand why this was happening to me, why so much pain was being bestowed upon me from a deleted picture.

Teresa sneered at me “Gross, let’s toss her little snot-nosed ass in the sink to clean her up.”

“Nah, I think I like her better this way,” Rubi then pulled my lips flush against her sex “She looks so damn cute all teary-eyed and whimpering.”

Rubi grinded against my mouth, muffling my cries behind her pussy. She shivered every time I gave a sob or a sniffle, the sensation flowing right into her body. I could feel her getting much wetter, the bond between her lips and mine becoming slicker and messier.

“Fuck yeah...cry for me, babygirl…”

My tears and her fluids dripped down my chin and neck. I could feel her clit growing hard against my nose. Between my sobs and her grinding, I was having a hard time breathing. I would struggle, but that would make her hold me tighter. Rubi’s thrusts became more aggressive.

“Hey, hey, make sure she can still breathe,” warned Victoria “She’s squirming back here.”

“She’ll live,” insisted Rubi through a grunt “It’s not like I’m shoving a cock down her throat.”

She then leaned forward and growled “The little bitch should be grateful.”

Fear trickled down my body like water. I couldn’t help but whimper at the idea of being in this position with three of the male students. It could have so easily turned out that way, too. With the teachers and coaches having already gone home, the boys could easily sneak into the girls’ locker room. However, these three have proven to me that they don’t need dicks to penetrate and hurt me. As Rubi roughly thrusted against my tear-streaked face, I wondered if the toy that she had mentioned earlier was in one of the girls’ innocent looking purses.

Rubi came with a full-body shudder. Her fingers let go of my hair and I was free to sit back up. Strings of cum and saliva connected my mouth to her pussy. Her thighs glistening in the light with all of the moisture covering them and dripped onto the floor below.

The realization of how much my body ached from the position hit me full speed. My neck and my back felt stiff, and my jaw felt like it was ready to fall off. Victoria let go of my arms and stood up. Without her support, I immediately fell to my side. My arms burned from the harsh angle they were pulled at. My legs had fallen asleep under the combined weight of Victoria and myself.

I could hear the girls laughing at my broken state and talking amongst themselves. The fuzz in my mind prevented me from paying any attention. Instead, my body acted on its own and I began to crawl away. Well, what I did couldn’t exactly be called crawling.

I dragged my body across the floor. Fluids trailed behind me like a slug, but I didn’t get far.

“Uh, where do you think you’re going?”

A hand gripped my ankle at the sound of Victoria’s voice.

“We’re just getting started...”


	2. Victoria

A hoarse scream erupted from my throat as I was dragged across the floor. With how slick my body was, Victoria had no trouble dragging my weight back to her.

I saw her biting her lip as she pulled me up to her. It wasn’t a lustful bite, and it wasn’t an uncommon one either. Rather, it was that mocking expression “mean girls” like her would pull from time to time. It’s almost cruel how I had never considered any of these three to be “mean girls” until this very moment.

“Relax, we’re just gonna clean you up real quick,” she said as she continued to drag me through the locker room “Hasn’t anyone taught you that you should look pretty before getting fucked?”

When the floor suddenly changed to blue tiles, I knew they were taking me to the showers. The tiles scraped painfully against my bare nipples, but I couldn’t cover them properly no matter how much I tried.

The speed at which I was being dragged was dizzying. My head swam from the motion and the overall pain in my body. I remember closing my eyes for what only felt like a few seconds, and then it hit me.

A jet stream of ice cold water tore at my skin. I immediately yelped and tried to move away, but again, two of the girls were restraining me. They had positioned me under one of the shower heads and turned the temperature to its coldest setting. Each drop of water was like a frozen bullet grazing my skin. I couldn’t even risk opening my eyes for fear that the force would somehow blind me.

“I can’t believe you actually passed out on us after only a little bit of play time!” I heard Victoria tease.

I couldn’t believe it either. In what felt like only a second to me, the girls had propped me onto me feet and gotten me into the shower stall.

My useless flailing came to a sudden flinch when a pair of hands began to run over my body. I kept my eyes closed, but they seemed to focus in on my inner thighs and stomach, rubbing in circular motions. I squeaked when I felt a finger trace along my slit.

“Aw, was that your first time?” Victoria asked in a disgustingly condescending tone “Only a virgin would bleed from a little finger-fuck, y’know.”

When the hands jumped up to my face and began rubbing downwards, I finally realized what she was doing. She was being literal when she said they wanted to clean me up. I only figured that it was another deceiving euphemism for another heinous sex act. Though, it was a crude job, it did feel a little bit better to have those sticky fluids washed off of me, so I stopped struggling.

“Good girl,” I heard Victoria coo “You’re finally starting to give in.”

She then turned my head slightly and I felt her lips meet mine. A sort of gasp leaped in my throat and my eyes instantly snapped open. Only flecks of water caught in my left eye since she had turned my head to avoid having to step in the line of the frigid jetstream. Her soft lips were both tender and lust-hungry. I kept my mouth still and refused to reciprocate, but soon, Victoria’s fingers were clutched my face.

“You may have been a virgin, but you can kiss better than that, right?”

Her voice was more threatening than taunting, and the smile on her face was not unlike a serial killer’s, or what I imagine one would look like. My jaw ached as she tightly squished my cheeks between her fingers and guided me into a nod. When she pulled me back into a kiss, I reluctantly kissed back, feeling her lips smile against mine.

Her hands slithered away from my head and cascaded down my body again. This time, though, they had different intentions.

One hand gently caressed my breast, kneading the flesh with purposeful fingers. The other hand traveled across the various curves of my body, exploring the incline of my waist, the slope of my hips, and the softness of my ass. I stupidly felt insecure, as if I was actually being evaluated on how well my body looked. Though, I doubt her eyes were looking for areas to critique.

Instead of reaching around my waist to grope my ass, Victoria took pleasure in reaching between my thighs and arching her hand upwards to grab me. I whimpered in fear every time her wrist brushed up against my womanhood.

Those whimpers grew louder and more afraid when I felt Rubi and Teresa’s hands join in. Their lips suckled at my skin and their tongues traced lines across my body. The pressure applied from their teeth ranged from pitifully teasing to outright painful. When I felt a pulse resonate within my jewel, my worst fear had come true.

“You make such cute noises when you’re getting touched, Esther,” Victoria hushed against my ear “I bet they would love you in the porn industry.”

“Do you watch porn, Esther?” asked Teresa “Do you touch yourself to porn videos?”

I shook my head pitifully, denying both the humiliating questions and the unbearable reality of what was happening. It was too much. My body was being ravaged too many lustful hands at once. I couldn’t help the shudders that racked my being. I couldn’t help the blood rushing to my jewel. I couldn’t help the moans that spilled from my lips.

Suddenly, the hands and mouths all slithered away. I was left shaking for a moment as the arousal slipped away, and then an ache harsh enough to make me groan took its place.

“Aw, were you close to coming?” asked Victoria “I thought you didn’t want this.”

Behind me, Rubi chuckled “Don’t tell me this is a secret fantasy of yours; getting violated by three girls in a locker room? That’s pretty screwed up.”

I jumped when a sharp slap cut across my ass as Teresa said “This is supposed to be a punishment! You’re not supposed to like it!”

“Wow, who would’ve thought you’d be such a disgusting slut,” said Victoria “I guess we don’t have to feel so guilty for what we’re doing, then, since you like it.”

I felt tears burning on the edges of my eyes “ _ You should feel guilty! _ ” I wanted to say “ _ This is still rape! You’re just as disgusting as me! _ ”

Upon realizing that I admitted to feeling disgusting, I began to weep again.

Victoria reached up to caress my cheek “Aw, don’t cry, Esther; we just cleaned you up,” she hushed “Come here, we’ll take really good care of you, now. See?”

I didn’t object. I was too busy trying to contain my tears when they led me back into the main locker room. Maybe I welcomed it, because it was the first time they weren’t touching me forcefully or with lust. Their fingers gently pushed me forward and led me to the lockers, and I let them.

Suddenly, that gentleness was broken when I was pushed onto the floor. I was able to catch myself on my hands, but then I felt my legs being pried open.

I kicked with what strength I had left, which proved not to be much. My legs felt like they were kicking through sand, and it was easy for Teresa and Rubi to hold them steady. All the while, Victoria was undressing.

She dropped her skirt and her panties, and leisurely hung them over a bench off to the side. She then walked over to me, her shirt still on and just barely giving glimpses of the flesh between her damp thighs.

Victoria paused when she kneeled in front of me. I felt so exposed. I was completely naked with my legs spread out for her, while she was still half-dressed, her flower neatly concealed from my vision.

She smiled at me, taking my legs in her hands “Now this is a great view.”

More camera flashes.

I looked up to see Rubi taking pictures of me with her phone again. While I was distracted by her, Victoria hooked her leg over my hip and pressed against me.

I cried out. The feeling was foreign, having another woman’s flesh against my own. Victoria was wet, too, much wetter than I had expected. Her hard jewel pushed roughly against my own, and I could practically feel her pulse.

I grit my teeth because I knew my body would betray me again. Above me, though, Victoria made no attempt to hold back her pleasured moans. Her body smoothly rolled along with her hips in an enticing motion as she rutted against me. Her eyes were half-lidded, looking down at my body lovingly, like she had found a prize. Her lips were poised in an open grin that would sometimes turn circular when an especially powerful moan came through.

“Oh fuck...Esther, you feel so good…” Victoria panted.

Maybe it was the look in her eyes. Maybe it was the wanton lust dripping from her breathless words. Whatever it was, a potent shiver ran down my body, and I could no longer contain my moans. The fire in my loins had returned, and everything from my hips downward was quivering with pleasure.

My head was spinning. This was horrible, I knew, but it still felt good. Even the slight burning within my walls from the earlier penetration was dismissable. My juices collected with Victoria’s, dripping back down my ass and sometimes even landing on my stomach. Every breath of air contained the scent of our sex, driving me deeper into my lustful high. I could have sworn I was dreaming, or that I had somehow been drugged.

Victoria lifted my legs up higher and rutted against me with more vigor. We both gave into an unabashed moan of delight. Lewd, wet sounds echoed around the locker room, and I could just barely hear the other two girls giggling naughtily. That was when it started. That was when I began to fall apart.

The knot in my stomach tightened as my heartbeat quickened. My hips moved on their own, and ground deeply into Victoria’s flower. Both of our jewels were rock hard, and when they pushed together, white hot pleasure resonated between us. I was so close, so dangerously close to coming undone, but then Victoria threw her head back.

She shuddered as she pressed against me one last time, her fluids spraying over me.

“N-No…” I whimpered.

Victoria pulled herself away from me, dropping my legs like they were trash. I then cried out, not from the impact of my legs hitting the floor, but from that same aching in my loins.

I could have cried again. It was just too cruel, too much. Was all of this really happening over a picture?

As I lied there in the pitiful heap, footsteps approached me. Looking up, I saw the face of Teresa, her head blocking the light above me like a solar eclipse.

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” she told me “You and I are gonna have even more fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> This probably goes without saying but female rapists are still rapists, so if you see that shit in real life, speak up. Don’t take this masochistic sub’s fantasy as a pass to actually do this to someone.


End file.
